The Battle of Hayankae
'''The Battle of Hayankae '''was a skirmish lead by Xerrus Riksilver and his covert operations unit in Hayankae, Satus, where Tias I Amberfern was being held captive by Coalition forces in early 1774. Under the contrasting instructions of both Xerrus and Riven I Staigus, most of the unit would ultimately betray and assassinate the former in accordance with their new Primonarch's orders. After months of planning, Xerrus advised his team that they would not be transporting Tias back to face trial, but instead would be relocating him to an undisclosed safe-house after the operation. The team was later called to a private audience with Riven where they were informed that Xerrus was a threat to the Coalition and would need to be eliminated, but only after Tias was secured. A promise of wealth and security bought the loyalty of the majority of the team, with only 2 reluctant to go against the man that trained them. At the same time, Xerrus repeatedly, yet, subtly warned them that Riven was a usurper and not to be trusted, though this only gave his doubters more reason to follow Riven's orders instead. Confident that Riven may have laid a trap for him and the team, Xerrus secretly contacted Twin who would reinforce along with Yirris, with the hopes that no surprises would befall them. After rescuing a drugged and drowsy Tias, Xerrus set his team to secure the area and make sure no-one was watching them, after which he was beckoned up to the rooftops where they took vantage and promptly shot by his second-in-command. Another member of the unit took the opportunity to incapacitate Tias, but was gunned down by his reluctant comrade before he could do so. Xerrus survived the wound and instinctively shot back at his treacherous apprentice, who violently bled out as a result. The rest of the team didn't hesitate to once again return fire, landing multiple hits on Xerrus, who was flung from the rooftop. As Tias, Twin and Yirris came running to the sound of gunfire, Xerrus had already landed in the street, bones broken and wounds bleeding beyond measure. The surviving unit then lined up on the rooftop above to reign fire on them, specifically Tias, and used their training to their full advantage. Tias, enraged, momentarily snapped out of his trance and unleashed a devastating blast that tore most of the building down, inadvertently harming the panicked residents inside. The collapse brought the unit down into the street where they were killed by hand. Xerrus propped himself up, away from the gutters, claiming he 'refused to die like a rat', and begged his allies to put him out of his misery like a soldier should be. Twin refused, leaving it to Yirris who briefly believed it should be him to do it, but ultimately buckled in distress. Tias, being a Starghast, realised he was the only one with the ability to peacefully euthanise his life-long mentor, and hesitantly took Xerrus' hand as a mark of respect, before absorbing the man's soul, killing him. The entire operation was being observed by seekers, hired by Riven to record the events that night. From their report, Riven was able to both spread fear and hatred towards the return of Tias amongst the populace, and specifically inform Kerrun that Tias had killed his father.